


I Just Want You To Hold Me

by stephxnie



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, she, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Él clama que me ama, me sostiene las manos para que no me vaya. Me dice: "Cariño, no quiero estar solo." Y mi corazón da un respingo al escucharlo hablar con tal tristeza. "Sólo quiero que me abraces." Termina, dándome una sonrisa que se a la perfección está empañada de tristeza y algo más, algo que no puedo descifrar.





	I Just Want You To Hold Me

Lo conoció en un club nocturno, uno al que había ido por mera casualidad, sin haber siquiera fijado su destino antes de llegar ahí. Su belleza surreal lo dejó embobado por completo. Su suave y sedoso cabello castaño se dejaba caer con delicadeza por su frente, tapando ligeramente su rostro, escondiendo unos preciosos ojos zafiros los cuales, se dio cuenta, eran más azules y brillantes que cualquier piedra preciosa.

Lo había visto mientras hablaba con un hombre mayor de hombros anchos y bien parecido, quien le susurraba en su oreja, muy animado y parecía completamente metido en la situación que se llevaba a cabo. No podía adivinar qué era lo que el hombre decía, pero el pequeño ojiazul miraba hacia el lado contrario. Parecía aburrido, pero simulaba oírle, asintiendo de vez en cuando mientras sus ojos vagaban por aquel lugar donde la lujuria estaba presente en cada persona que se encontraba ahí y donde él mismo, arrastrado por un impulso del que no había completamente consciente, había terminado.

Su expresión cambió cuando observó cómo el joven se puso de pie y el hombre mayor le posó una mano en su delicada cintura y se acercó levemente a su cuello. Algo dentro de él se sintió enloquecer ante el pensamiento de lo que sabía estaba por ocurrir si no intervenía.

Se levantó, como siendo impulsado por una fuerza externa. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la pareja; ni si quiera sabía qué diría cuando llegara a ellos, pero no le importaba en absoluto. 

Su brazo sujetó el del más pequeño, y lo miró fijamente. No lo dejaría ir. No podía ni aunque quisiera.

Notó que sus orbes azules lo miraban con confusión. 

_Me está viendo como si estuviera esperando algo._

Encontró su mirada y mantuvieron el contacto visual por un momento demasiado largo hasta que el más bajo giró su vista hacia el hombre mayor a su lado, en un movimiento que sugería que se alejarían y seguirían lo que habían estado hablando antes de que Zayn los interrumpiera.

El chico de ojos azules se acercó al hombre mayor. Le susurró algo que al otro hombre no le agradó; supuso aquello en base al gesto molesto que acompañó su envejecido rostro. Luego ambos se alejaron en distantes direcciones, el mayor encaminado a encontrar alguien más y el chico bajo lo miró de nuevo.

No dijo más. Zayn tampoco. Ni siquiera cuando el pequeño se fue hacia una parte que estaba un poco más oscura y donde había una multitud de cuerpos danzantes que no repararon en su presencia; se mezcló entre ellos.

Sus ojos miel no se despegaron del menudo cuerpo que hace un momento tenía enfrente.

_Luces brillantes, _entre ellas su cuerpo desaparecía y aparecía en un juego de luz que lo hacía ver como alguien etéreo.

_Se_ _sentía__ bien_ ver los delicados y acompasados movimientos que hacía su cuerpo.

Zayn se acercó hacia su figura como si estuviera siendo atraído por un imán.

Lo vio observándolo y moviendo sus caderas, invitándolo.

_Luces brillantes_ bañaban su cuerpo con delicadeza. _Está loco_. Pensó cuando caminó hacia él y puso sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros anchos. _Se siente bien_.

Colocó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su pareja. Bailaron un tiempo más, parecía que se habían abandonado a sus movimientos lentos, pues no se fijaban en nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"¿Quieres salir por un poco de aire?" Preguntó el más bajo, dándole una amable sonrisa.

"Seguro." Zayn respondió. Su voz sonó indecisa y extrañada, como si fuera una oferta que no lograba entender por completo.

Caminaron hasta la terraza del antro. Zayn seguía de cerca al ojiazul mientras éste los guiaba.

"Soy Zayn." Habló primero.

"Louis." Respondió el otro.

"¿Te molesta?" Louis preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacía su mano, en donde tenía un cigarrillo que había sacado de su bolsillo previamente.

Zayn hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y él puso un cigarrillo alrededor de sus labios. Empezó a fumar con una elegancia infinita mientras Zayn lo miraba fijamente, perdido en el suave y delicado balanceo que su mano derecha hacía cuando acercaba el cigarro para fumar.

Hablaron durante horas sobre el frío que abrazaba la noche y que les erizaba la piel; hablaron sobre música, y otras cosas que se les ocurrían, en ningún momento hubo un rastro de incomodidad.

"Tengo que irme." Zayn se removió en su lugar, alistándose para marcharse.

Louis le sostuvo la mano, deteniendo sus movimientos.

"No te vayas. No quiero estar solo." Él dijo y le dio una sonrisa triste. Miró al cielo y suspiró. Dirigió su vista a Zayn y le dijo Con un leve tono empañado de zozobra "Sólo quiero que me abraces." Y dejó escapar una risita mientras se abrazaba así mismo con fuerza.

Zayn así lo hizo. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y aspiró profundamente su aroma a cigarro vainilla y algo más. Después de un momento para ellos, ambos entraron de nuevo a aquel lugar de diversión carnal pero con una intención diferente. Fueron por un corredor de tenue luz rojiza hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta marrón oscura que parecía un poco desgastada.

Zayn esperó afuera hasta que Louis regresó con sus cosas y luego se dirigieron al coche que Zayn había estacionado a unos metros del lugar. Después de preguntarle a Louis en dónde vivía, ambos partieron a la dirección establecida.

Este encuentro había marcado el inicio de algo, algo que ni ellos mismos podían comprender aún.

* * *

Varios meses después y aún seguían viéndose casi siempre. Habían desarrollado una amistad que había terminado convirtiéndose en una relación más romántica.

Ahora, ambos estaban recostados sobre el sillón en el departamento de Zayn. Lo había invitado a comer ahí, no era nada novedoso, últimamente lo hacían muy seguido.

Estaban bebiendo en la oscura penumbra de la noche sólo ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Estaban un poco ebrios y Louis se había recostado en él.

El silencio nunca estaba mal entre ellos. Se contemplaban y parecían hablar simplemente con sus miradas.

Louis le hizo una seña. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo puso en sus labios.

Zayn se acercó y lo retiró de su boca porque sabía que eso le gustaba a Louis pues luego de hacer aquello dejaba un casto beso en sus labios antes de que se separaran por completo.

Había aprendido muchas cosas más sobre el castaño de baja estatura, como que le encantaba bailar bajo la lluvia. Un día habían ido al parque y mientras estaban sentados observando una pequeña laguna frente a ellos había empezado a llover con fuerza. Zayn había corrido a cubrirse bajo una pequeña caseta que se encontraba cerca y cuando se encontraba ahí busco la presencia de Louis. Lo encontró bailando la música que se reproducía desde la cabaña en la que estaba él. Salió de ahí y fue hacia donde se encontraba el más pequeño. Ambos habían bailado y reído a carcajadas cuando uno de ellos había caído, arrastrando al otro y manchándose de lodo todo el cuerpo.

Luego del beso delicado que había dejado en sus labios rojos. Se separaron y pudo ver que Louis estaba llorando.

"Te amo." Le dijo, mirándolo y tomando su mano así Zayn no se alejaría. "Quiero a alguien para amarlo. Para que me sostenga. Quiero alguien que me bese y quiero amarlo de la forma correcta. Quiero que ese alguien seas tú."

Zayn no dudó en plantarle un beso lleno de amor, amor que desde la primera vez que lo vio se había implantado en su corazón. Amor que sintió desde la primera conversación que mantuvieron. 

_ **Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Este es one shot que tenía escrito hace muchísimo tiempo, simplemente que ahora lo modifique un poco. Lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad con el mismo nombre también (mi user @LostOnBlue). Dejen sus kudos y comentarios, que no les cuesta nada ;)  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
